


The Snow Globe

by Calachina



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Paris (City), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calachina/pseuds/Calachina
Summary: The Runway crew is on a festive photo shoot in Paris and Andy receives a secret, little gift. Suddenly things take an unexpected turn... Some Christmas fluff in "The City of Light".
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 20
Kudos: 167





	1. A LITTLE GIFT

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada and its characters belong to L. Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. This is just a fanwork for non-commercial use- trying to show my love and care. No copyright infringement intended.

The air was filled with a delicious scent of fresh wafers, roasted chestnuts, spices and hot wine punch. Thousands and thousands of lights were sparkling everywhere and illuminated the many little booths. Andy strolled relaxed through the crowds of people and highly enjoyed the beautiful, solemn atmosphere of the Christmas market. Paris definitely was “The City of Light”, even more so early in December.

They've been here with the Runway crew for two days now, working on a festive photo shooting. Much to the dismay of Irv Ravitz, who already saw the costs explode. But Miranda was not reasonable and for sure did not take no for an answer... So here they were and of course Miranda did not grant them a lot of free time. But this afternoon “fortune smiled on them”. A sudden change in weather, with misty conditions, made them cancel their work early this day. And they all welcomed the little break...

Andy had decided to use the time and explore the large Christmas market at the “Quai Branly” near the Eiffel Tower. She had never been to one of those traditional, European Christmas markets and she was just stunned and absolutely amazed. And she could not count the many, delicious crêpes and other sugary sweets, she had stuffed herself with... Nigel would've been horrified. Andy chuckled at the thought and took another bite of her biscuit. But Nigel was not here, so what? He refused to take part in such “sob stuff”, so Andy headed out alone. And by now she did not regret it.

Suddenly she stopped in front of a a nice, little booth. A wide range of handmade snow globes were on display there and glistened fabulous and colorful. Andy had to admit that she was a sucker for such “sob stuff”, to put it in Nigel's words. Especially snow globes. And these ones here were stunningly beautiful. No cheap trash, not made of plastic, but of pure, shining, real glass and handcrafted figurines.

A kind, elderly man greeted Andy and encouraged her to take a look around. ”Vous voulez jeter un œil? S'il vous plaît, Mademoiselle.”

Andy thanked him and cautiously took one of the pretty snow globes in her hand. It showed a nice, snowy landscape inside, with a little Eiffel Tower in its center. The snow twinkled magically around it. An enchanted smile appeared on her lips. She turned the globe and read the price sticker... _Wow_! It was incredibly expensive. Well, it was handmade for sure and not a cheap article for tourists. But it was definitely not in her price-range at the moment. A little disappointed she replaced it carefully. For a while her gaze still rested on the globe, but then she gave a nod to the man, excused herself and moved on.

Andy was unaware of the pair of two bright, steely eyes that had secretly observed her for quite some time now... For sure Miranda was not a fan of foolish Christmas markets. She had come here in search of some lovely gifts for her little Bobbseys. And who of all people did she find here in this hubbub? _Her Andrea_ , wearing her most beautiful smile and full of excitement. The young woman hadn't noticed her and was totally absorbed in this colorful market bustle. Miranda couldn't help but smile at the sight. And of course she had noticed the young woman's longing look for one of those silly snow globes...

Miranda approached the booth and greeted the owner. She took the snow globe, which Andrea just minutes before had hold in her hands. Miranda looked down at it for a while and chuckled.

“You really turned soft in your old age, Priestly.” She whispered to herself.

Then she bought the shining globe, regardless of its terrible price. It should become a secret, little gift and of course Andrea should not know its donor.

Without a word she passed the bag to her poor bodyguard, who today rather was used as her “burro”... The guy already was laden with dozens of bags. But he didn't dare to complain for sure...

____________________

Back in the hotel Miranda took a long shower. She abhorred crowds of people and there had been a dreadful crush on that market. Sickening! But now, refreshed, she felt a lot better and sat down on her couch to relax a little and have a look at her mails.

After a while her gaze fell on the gift box with the snow globe inside. She hesitated, but then she opened it carefully and took it out. Miranda chuckled, then she shook it a little and watched the snow dancing inside. Yes, her Andrea would love that. And just the thought of it filled Miranda with joy. A gentle smile played on her lips. That thing was a little corny, yes, but it really had a calming effect... Absorbed in thoughts she kept playing with it a little more, while drinking her steaming hot coffee...

In the early evening hours she left for her dinner appointment. She made a short stop at the hotel reception and dropped the little gift box there. She gave the precise instruction to deliver it to the room of Miss Sachs, but of course without any message or hint to herself.

____________________

The photo shoot next day didn't work too well... But that was to be expected. First of all it was bitterly cold outside and soon they were all frozen to the bone. And of course Miranda found a lot of things to complain about...

As always: no one was ready, everybody was incompetent, the models were not adequate, the photographer was a complete idiot and Miranda got into her nasty mood very soon... “Dragon mode at full blast.” to quote poor Nigel. Absolutely everyone had a tough time this day. Nevertheless Andy was full of cheerfulness and on her lips played a constant smile the whole day... Nigel even asked her if she had swallowed a clown for breakfast.

At the end of the afternoon they finally had a “passable outcome”, to put it in Miranda's words. She dismissed them all and let them call it a day. Now they were heading back to the hotel and Miranda was sitting in the limousine with Andrea beside her. Miranda still was in a bad temper, but the young woman's company always soothed her and let her forget all those underwhelming, incompetent dorks she had to fight with all day. Nigel excluded of course.

A light snowfall had started and Miranda watched the snowflakes swirling in the air. Suddenly Andrea's voice interrupted her thoughts:

“ _Thank you_ , Miranda.”

Miranda turned her head alarmed and looked at Andrea, startled. She furled her eyebrows. “Pardon? For what?”

“For your beautiful gift....” Surprisingly Andrea pulled the glittering snow globe out of her bag and hold it out to Miranda. The snow sparkled wildly around the little Eiffel Tower in its center. Miranda looked at it, straight-faced and unimpressed.

“What sort of _ugly, kitschy thing_ is that? And how dare you even think it's from _me_?”

Andy just chuckled. “I _know_ it is from you, Miranda.” She looked at her, absolutely convinced.

Now Miranda turned a little nervous. “Whatever makes you think that? What on earth makes you _know_ that? Pray tell!” Andy's calm, knowing expression drove her mad.

“It's your... _perfume_.” Andy replied in a low, sheepish voice.

“ _What?_ ” Miranda didn't understand what she just had heard.

Andy tried to explain, a little shy: “When I... When I found the nice package yesterday evening in my room and opened it, there was that _scent_... A scent that smelled so incredibly good, nice and alluring. A fragrance that I immediately recognized, because it is such an absolute _unique_ scent. _Your_ scent.”

Miranda sighed. Dash it all! She must have shaken that damn snow globe one too many times yesterday, so that her fragrance clung to it. Revealed by her _perfume_. How ridiculous! What an unfortunate situation. It was not planned that the girl figured out the origin of the little present. Miranda intended it to be a sweet, anonymous and secret gift, that conjured a smile on her Andrea's face. But it was just one of those days... She was caught red-handed by that clever girl and now she was in a mess. Miranda sighed and with a raised eyebrow she looked at Andrea and said in a hoarse voice:

“Fine. You found me guilty, _Sherlock Holme_ s. Now what?”

A beaming smile showed up in Andy's face. “Nothing. I just want to express my gratitude and let you know how very pleased I'm about it. It's so wonderful, even when you think it's kitschy and awful. I don't know how you found out about it... But I like it so very much, even more, now that you have confirmed it really is a gift of _yours_. Thank you so much, Miranda.”

With these words Andy hesitantly reached out and gently put her hand on top of Miranda's, ever so carefully. It was a risky venture- _no one dared to touch Miranda Priestly_. You wouldn't dream of it. But Andy _did_ and her heart beat like a drum.

The unexpected touch made Miranda cringe. She looked down stunned at the soft hand on top of hers. Unbelievable! This girl really had some courage, no this was more like _risk-loving_... Miranda kept entirely still and didn't dare to move. But who was she kidding? Didn't she like the close contact? Didn't she adore Andrea's warm, delicate skin on her own? Didn't she even wish for _more_? Even if it was utter madness? Her heart beat wildly.

Andy began to lose her courage. What's got into her? What on earth was she doing? She wanted to withdraw her hand, but in the very next moment she felt Miranda's warm fingers capturing hers.

“ _Don't let go!_ ”

Miranda breathed the words and Andy couldn't believe she really had heard it. It was such a sweet confession, and Miranda could hardly believe that these words had left her own lips. But they had, and she could no longer deny her tender feelings for the young woman. Andy felt Miranda's fingers intertwining with hers. She was delirious with joy and became speechless. As well as Miranda, who just looked out of her window in deep calmness. No one dared to say a word.

For a while they just sat there, side by side, in a simply wonderful silence, holding hands and watching the light snow flurry on Paris streets. Andy felt Miranda's thumb affectionately caressing her skin and she closed her eyes, highly enjoying this display of affection and tenderness.

Then Miranda's silken voice suddenly broke the silence:

“So you like those silly Christmas markets, do you, Andrea? With all that nasty, hot spiced wine, pastries, Christmas cookies, wafers and other junk?”

Andy smiled. “Oh yes, I do, Miranda.”

“Very well.” Miranda leaned forward and pushed the talk button of the car's intercom:

“Monsieur! Je dois vous informer d'un changement de plan. Conduisez-nous en ville, Square René Vivian, près de Notre-Dame.”

“À votre guise, Madame Priestly.”

Andy listened carefully to their conversation. She loved to hear Miranda speak French. It made her silken, pleasant voice sound even more lovely. Miranda looked at her and found Andy's questioning gaze, with her large, beady eyes.

Miranda chuckled. „If you love those Christmas markets so much, my Andrea, then you definitely have to see the little “ _Marché de Noel_ “ at the _Square René Vivian_. It's snuggish and not like the big ones here, with crowds of people or swarming with tourists. It's small, but very authentic, with regional products and a heavenly view on Notre-Dame.”

“And you will take me there?” Andy asked with a shaky voice.

Miranda squeezed her hand lovingly. “Yes, if you would like that?”

Andy swallowed. “No. I would _love_ that.”

Andy's cheeks flushed with pleasure and a beaming smile warmed her eyes. Miranda's heart melted at the sight. It gave her so much delight and a sweet bliss, that she thought was long lost.

“As you wish.” Miranda said affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah well, I felt a little like Mirandy Christmas fluff today... 😄 And I do not deny: I miss that sweet Christmas markets just a little... Everything got cancelled due to Corona... I miss all that lights, all that sweet scents of gingerbread, hot wine punch and hell yeah, roasted chestnuts. "You don't realize what you have until it's gone!"
> 
> I hope you liked this first chapter with our two ladies and the little winter feeling I tried to capture here... A second chapter is coming up next week. For those of you, who follow my "Stolen dog" story- of course it will go on soon. 😊


	2. AN UTTER SCANDAL

Andy couldn't believe this was happening. It had been a strange, dream-like moment when Miranda grabbed her hand, full of certainty and longing. It was an unexpected turn. No, let's be honest: _an impossible course of events_... But here she was, clinging to the Snow Queen's delicate, _warm_ hand.

The car suddenly stopped in front of a nice, little park. Andy was amazed to find a beautiful, lovely market there. Miranda hadn't promised too much. This was marvelous and very genuine. She was perfectly happy to get the chance to explore it- _with Miranda at her side_. Friggin' unbelievable. Together they set out and Andy noticed many, many heads turning and conversations stopping abruptly when they passed by. Of course Miranda was well-known in Paris's fashion world. Yes, they attracted a lot of attention here.

Nevertheless they enjoyed some very fine “vin chaud à la cannelle”, with a fantastic view on Notre-Dame. It was breathtaking and Andy savored every single moment at Miranda's side. But soon she could not deny that she was slightly drunk... And the smirk on Miranda's pretty face told her, that she of course had noticed it.

After a while Andy felt Miranda slipping her arm through her own, openly displaying their bond of affection... Andy swallowed hard. This sweet gesture took her breath away and it made her extraordinarily happy and proud. But at the same time she was unduly concerned about it... There were paparazzi everywhere here and she didn't want anything bad to happen to Miranda. She had already noticed, that some of these douche bags were secretly following them, ever since they set foot in this place.

“Miranda, as much as I enjoy this- and I do so very, very much. But don't you think this is highly risky and reckless? These vicious paparazzi are chasing you everywhere. They're already here and I don't want something dreadful happen to you.” Andy looked very concerned and tried to uncouple, but Miranda refused to do so and did not release her.

"Oh, my Andrea. Of course I'm well aware of that. Let these _parasites_ have their gossip. I don't care any more.” Miranda chuckled. “I can vividly imagine the headline already:

 _Young, beautiful,_ _**female** _ _makes Snow Queen's heart melt!”_

With these words Miranda suddenly took Andrea's hand, led it to her mouth and then her soft lips pressed a tender kiss to the back of her hand. Andy's heart skipped a beat and she closed her eyes. Her body felt hot and she became so very dizzy...

At the same moment a flashlight hit them full force and captured the scene.

“ _Now they have their scandal._ ” Miranda whispered in Andy's ear and a wild joy displayed on her face. Then Andy felt her clinging even closer to her, intertwining their fingers.

“Miranda...I... good god. We're doomed.” Andy couldn't believe what just had happened. Miranda just smirked at her and pressed her hand reassuringly.

“Shhh. Come with me, Andrea. I think we need a rest and get out of this crowd. There's a lot to talk about.”

Together they fled the crush of people and approached the car. The driver saw them coming and already held open the door... A staggered look appeared on his face when he noticed their intertwined fingers. But Miranda just shot him a glare and he hastily got in the car and set off.

________________

Miranda opened the door to her hotel room and let Andrea in. Andy was over-anxious and in a roller-coaster of emotions, quite contrary to Miranda, who seemed to be calm as ever.

“Please, Andrea. Make yourself comfortable and pour us some wine, yes? I'll be right back.” Miranda pointed to the couch and disappeared in the side room.

Andy did as asked and she noticed her hand shaking terribly while pouring the fine red wine... This was madness. The whole evening seemed so surreal to her, like an insane, sweet dream. She sat down and took a greedy gulp of the wine to calm her nerves. Her gaze fell on the glittering lights of Paris outside. She wondered what was about to come next...

Miranda returned with a piece of paper and a pen in her hand. She sat down carefully beside Andrea and handed the paper to her without a word.

Andy looked down at it in shock. It was a printed form of a dismissal notice. Andy's face turned pale. “I'm fired?”

“Exactly.” Miranda said short and crisp.

Andy just stared at her horrified. Miranda chuckled and gently took Andrea's hand in her own. In a low voice she declared:

“You were fired the moment you grabbed my hand in that car, Andrea. You've overstepped the mark. As well as I've done- even more so- in reciprocating this feeling. You cannot stay any longer Andrea. I can't keep you. To be honest, I've been holding onto you for far too long. Your year at Runway is long over and you have to move on and “spread your wings”. I thought a lot about it the last months... But I was not able to let you go. I couldn't stand the thought of losing my smart, brilliant assistant. And truth be told: I couldn't bear the thought of losing _you.”_ With that Miranda placed a gentle kiss to Andy's inner wrist and a wild shiver immediately ran down her spine.

“But now... now _everything_ _changed_ , Andrea. Please sign that dismissal notice and I promise, I'll open every door for you. Wherever you want to work, you'll get the job.” A longing, eagerly look appeared on Miranda's face. “Don't you hesitate, go ahead, sign it, Andrea. Now!” she demanded with a shaking voice.

Andy took the pen hastily and signed the paper forceful. The moment she dropped the pen, Miranda took her hands yearningly. “Come here now, darling.” she whispered full of longing. She pulled Andrea close and hugged her tightly. It was a feeling they both ached for and it felt like a sweet release... Andy's heart was beating vigorously and she felt Miranda's warm, frenetic breath at the crook of her neck. It drove her mad.

Miranda closed her eyes. The young woman's closeness brought her a wild sense of pleasure, a sweet rapture, she had never felt before. Andrea's soft hands were now wandering over the sensitive skin at her throat and Miranda took a sharp breath. Slender fingers were reaching her neck and Miranda felt them abruptly stopping at her hairline. She looked at Andrea and she found two large, brown eyes begging for her permission to touch her hair. Miranda chuckled and gave her an affirmative nod. “ Go ahead.” she breathed.

A sweet, blissful smile played on Andrea's lips when she excitedly ran her fingers through her soft, perfect, silver locks. Andy couldn't believe she was allowed to do this and Miranda just smiled at Andrea's infatuation with her hair. At last Andy's eyes found Miranda's again and she affectionately cupped her delicate cheeks.

“May I kiss you, Miranda?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a nice festive season despite Corona. Stay save! Chap.3 coming' this week. 🎅


	3. IT'S NOT A DREAM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A crazy year comes to an end..._   
>  _Thanks to all of you for following my stories the last months and leaving me all those lovely comments. I hope you guys_   
>  _have a nice end of year and- if you celebrate- a fine festive season. 🎅 ❤️_   
>  _And as a little Christmas gift: Chapter 3. Enjoy._

The desire in the young woman's eyes took Miranda's breath away.

“Yes, if that is what you wish, Andrea.”

Miranda whispered and she gazed longingly at her red, full lips. Andy leaned in and her lips met Miranda's ever so tenderly and with so much affection. The feeling was divine and for a while they kept it soft and gentle. But soon Miranda opened her mouth in pleasant anticipation and Andy immediately followed her invitation. It put her in a sweet rapture that Miranda allowed this, wanted this, wanted _her_. Andy's warm tongue slipped into her mouth and Miranda welcomed her hungrily. And the intensive sensation of the young woman's tender tongue in her mouth made Miranda tremble and she felt like losing all sanity. It was beyond imagination to finally feel and taste her. They shared panting breaths before they separated, gasping for air.

Miranda pulled Andy close again and softly peppered her head with sweet kisses.

“Andrea, _my Andrea._ This is _insanity._ How can you want this, darling? I'm decades older than you.”

“Don't be silly, how can I not want this, want you? I adore the ground you walk on, Miranda. And this feels so right. Tell me that it doesn't?” Andy kissed her throat lovingly.

“Nothing ever felt more right.” Miranda whispered into her ear, overwhelmed with emotion.

Andy paused for a moment. “What about the girls, Miranda...? Do you think they will approve this, _approve me_?”

“Oh, stop worrying. The girls do _love you_ , Andrea. You know that.” Miranda's hands ran soothingly down Andrea's back and she felt her snuggling closer to her. Andy deeply inhaled Miranda's alluring scent and moaned delightedly.

“You smell so good, Miranda. Your scent drives me mad, it always did.” Andy confessed infatuated.

Miranda chuckled. “You mean the scent that betrayed me and revealed my secret, little gift for you?”

Andy nodded and whispered “Fortunately.”

Then she rested her head on Miranda's breast and listened to her throbbing heartbeat. She suddenly felt dizzy and she couldn't tell if it was due to the mix of wine, or Miranda's tenderness, or even both. But Miranda's closeness was so very calming and soon a heavy drowsiness overcame her. She tried hard to fight back sleep... She wanted to savour this wonderful moment, but nevertheless she drifted into a light slumber.

Miranda chuckled and held the young woman close to her. Her Andrea definitely had too much of that nasty hot wine punch... She felt her body relaxing and her breath getting even. Miranda stroked her lovingly and ran her fingers through her fine hair. For a while she looked down pleased at the slumbering beauty in her arms. Miranda was delirious with joy, but it had been a turbulent day and she felt a deep exhaustion taking hold of her too. She emptied her glass and considered what to do with her Andrea. It would have been right, no _appropriate_ , to send her back to her own room. But Miranda did not have the heart to do so, nor did she want to lose the wonderful feeling of her closeness. Yes, she ached for her.

Carefully she shook Andrea's shoulder.

“Andrea, wake up. Come with me, darling. We both need some rest.”

Miranda whispered into her ear. Then she pulled Andrea up and guided the half asleep, young woman to the bedroom. She made Andrea sit down on the bed, undressed her pants and gently pushed her down to the soft pillows. Andrea did not complain and instantly fell back asleep. Miranda tucked her in and sat down beside her, gazing lovingly at her pretty face. She caressed her warm cheeks and smiled. Yes, she absolutely had too much wine... Miranda pressed a soft, sincere kiss to her forehead.

Then she went to the bathroom and got herself ready for bed. When she came back, her Andrea was spread all over the mattress, angelically. She chuckled at the sight and shook her head.

“Cheeky.” Miranda said in a low voice. Carefully she climbed under the blanket beside her.

“This must be a _dream_ , Miranda.” Andy half awake mumbled the words and instantly snuggled up to her.

Miranda hold her breath when she felt Andrea's delicate, warm skin on her own. It was such a divine, arousing feeling and it left her gasping for air. She longed for the young woman's tenderness and love...

“ _Soon_.” Miranda whispered and placed a tender kiss on Andrea's cheek. She held the young woman close to her and so entangled they fell asleep peacefully.

The next morning Andy awoke with a bad, bad headache. A little confused she looked around the room. “Yikes!” It hadn't been a dream... This was definitely not her bedroom, no. She looked at a watch on the nightstand. 09.30 am. Of course Miranda had long gone... Andy sighed and let herself fall back to the mattress. She grabbed Miranda's pillow and deeply inhaled her sweet scent. She still couldn't believe all of this had happened.

After a while she finally managed to get up. On shaky legs she walked to the suite's living room to gather up her stuff. On the table she found a note, nicely placed under her _snow globe_. Besides Miranda had left her a bottle of water, a blister of headache pills and a lovely Chocolate Santa. Andy smiled. She took the note and read Miranda's fine, forceful writing:

_Good morning, darling._

_Have a wonderful day._

_I'll take you out for dinner tonight. I expect you to be ready at 07.30 sharp._

_I love you, Andrea._

_That's all._

A beaming smile showed up in Andy's face. What a darling of fortune she was... “I love you too, Miranda.” She whispered overwhelmed and her fingers ran tenderly over Miranda's note.

_______________

After taking a good shower, she went down to have some breakfast and get a coffee. She still had a little headache... Blast that damn, hot wine punch. She was sitting at a table, lost in thought, and sipping her coffee. Suddenly Nigel appeared. He had stayed behind this morning for an appointment. He noticed her immediately and came over.

“Six. Where the hell have you been yesterday? You seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. I knocked on your door, 'tried to call you several times... 'Wrote you a message... And damn it! _Do you know how late it is now?_ Miranda is already on her way... She'll kill you, Six.”

“No, she won't, Nige. I'm not coming.” Andy looked at him, somewhat embarrassed.

“What do you mean, you're not coming? Are you sick?” Nigel eyed her concerned. Then he sat down opposite her.

“No, no. _I've_ _never been better_ , Nigel.” Andy shook her head.

Nigel poured himself a coffee and unfolded a local newspaper, which he had carried under his arm. He skimmed a few articles before he spoke again:

“So, will you tell me about it, or do I have to...”

Nigel suddenly cut off in mid-sentence. He had turned another page and his jaw dropped in disbelief...

“ _Holy Toledo_!”

Nigel was frozen in terror and he looked down at the page. Then he looked bewildered at Andy and hold up the page to her. And there it was... A perfect snapshot of Miranda, kissing her hand fervently... and a very astonished Andy with burning cheeks. A photo big with consequences...

“ _Is there anything I should know, Six_?” Nigel whispered with raised eyebrows.

Andy was speechless. Nigel just looked at her in amazement and chuckled.

“She fired you, right? ”

“Of course, she did, Nige. She would never have done such a thing _._..if I...” Andy's voice trembled.

“Good god, I always _knew_ she's absolutely _mad on you_ , Six. But that she really gave in to this urge is... friggin unbelievable.” Nigel smiled tenderly and took Andy's hand. Then he approached her and gave her a sweet, affectionate cuddle, before he whispered in her ear:

“I'm so happy for you, darling. Truth be told: this is not the Miranda I know... She made an “one-eighty turn” for you. You seem to be irresistible to her.”

Andy smiled at him overjoyed, tears in her eyes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Nigel rested his forehead on hers and locked eyes with her.

“Hard times are ahead of you, Six. The press'll hunt you down, don't believe they'll make it easy for you. Miranda is used to that... I think she'll take good care of you and do anything to shelter you. But whenever you need me, I'll be there for you too, darling.”

“Thank you so much, Nige. That means a lot to me.” Andy hugged him even tighter.

Suddenly Andy's phone buzzed and they both looked down at it. It was a message from Emily, who hold the line at Runway in New York.

“WTF, Andrea? What have you done now? Miranda forwarded me your _dismissal_... What in the dickens is going on? I can't leave you alone for a day, without you provoking doomsday.”

Nigel and Andy both chuckled.

“I can't wait till she spots that photo of you two, spread all over Page Six.” Nigel burst into laughter and Andy rolled her eyes. Then Nigel added with a smirk:

“Holy candy cane! I hear Santa's bells ringing for you, Six. And I hope you're _fireproof_ , because this year you'll get a _dragon._ ”

_-THE END-_


End file.
